UnMarried
by Rhe Muliya Young SHL
Summary: Saat tengah berhadapan dengan lawanku, oniksku terpejam sejenak. Aku membayangkan Hinata memakai gaun pernikahan warna putih sambil tersenyum bahagia padaku. Dan dia...menggendong, Sashimi, ?


UnMarried, A SasuHina Fanfiction

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters**

**Warning : AU, OOC, hurt, Rated M, light lemon, Typos, Hinata and Sasuke's POV, etc.**

.

.

#Unmmarried#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku membuka mataku kala kurasakan dua buah lengan melingkari tubuhku. Setelah penglihatanku perlahan semakin jelas, aku pun mendapati Sasuke tengah memelukku dengan erat. Aku yakin dia sudah bangun, tetapi alih-alih ikut beranjak dari tempat tidur sepertiku, dia malah menahanku untuk bangkit.

Sekarang tangan Sasuke tidak lagi memelukku, namun kini malah menjelajah keseluruh bagian tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai kain. Tangan kirinya mula-mula mengelus paha, dan perlahan naik ke bagian diantara selangkanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya itu, aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan, tapi semalam suntuk aku sudah melakukan berkali-kali dengannya, apakah itu masih kurang?

Ku pandangi oniks yang menyiratkan nafsu membuncah saat ia menatapku yang memohon untuk meghentikan apa yang baru saja ia mulai. Bukannya mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, tangan kanannya malah menarik tengkukku membuat wajahku mendekat kewajahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menumbukkan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan sangat menuntut untuk di puaskan.

Tangan kekarnya meremas payudaraku dengan sangat mesra, yang membuatku mendesah berkali-kali. Tubuhku tak terkendali kala kejantanannya mengaduk-aduk dan keluar masuk kewanitaanku. Aku bersumpah tidak bisa menolak segala kenginannya, aku memberikan seluruh jiwa ragaku untukmu Sasuke.

Aku jadi berfikir bahwa selama ini aku adalah pemuasnya. Memangnya kalau bukan pemuas apa sebutan yang pantas untukku. Aku kira cinta itu indah dan membuatku hidup bahagia. Kenyatanya tidak demikian. Selama ini aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke itu hanya mencintai tubuhku, bukan keseluruhan diriku.

Setahun yang lalu, setelah lulus dari akademi, aku kabur dari mansion Hyuuga bersama Sasuke, pria yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa sanak saudara. Aku relakan seluruh kemegahan yang ditawarkan oleh keluargaku demi pria yang saat ini tengah bersenggama denganku. Pada waktu itu, bukan kemegahan dan kemewahan yang ditawarkannya untukku, tapi kasih sayang dan cinta yang dapat membahagianku. Aku jatuh dalam pelukannya dan aku tak dapat bangkit dari sana.

Sepertinya harapanku kepada Sasuke terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang padaku, dia selalu bekerja seharian dan pulang ditengah malam, bahkan Sasuke sering tidak pulang kerumah, dia melupakanku. Dulu ia berjanji akan menikahiku dengan menggelar pesta yang meriah, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada buktinya, aku dan dia hidup bersama tanpa status, menjijikkan, aku merasa hina.

"Aaahhhhhnnnhh"

Lenguhan kami membahana diruangan kamar, kala kami mencapai klimaks bersama. Aku selalu terengah-engah dan lemas setelah melakukannya. Namun, dia tetap dengan wajah datarnya, menatapku masih dengan nafsu birahi menginginkan itu lagi dan lagi,

"Hinata-ahh, aku masih belum puas".

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, belum saja hilang getaran-getaran klimaks di dinding kewanitaanku, bahkan kejantannannya masih tertancap didalam sana. Sasuke mengangkat kaki kananku kepundaknya melesakkan miliknya sedalam mungkin.

"Uhhhmmm"

Kami sama-sama merasakan puncak kenikmatan nafsu. Aku menikmati setiap hujaman keluar-masuknya, dan dia menikmati pergerakan naik-turunku. Belum mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, dia mempercepat gerakannya dan memperkuat tusukannya, mau tak mau aku menyeimbanginya.

Hujamannya makin tak terkendali saat merasakan kewanitaanku menyempit meremasnya kuat-kuat. Dia mengerang kenikmatan saat telah mendapatkan itu. Aku pun menggelinjang tak karuan dan menjambak rambutnya saat kejantannya yang makin menegang menikam titik g-spot-ku. Oh! Aku ingin cepat-cepat klimaks kalau begini. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan tikamannya itu, rasanya tulangku hampir remuk dan tubuhku serasa terbelah.

Aku baru bisa bernafas lega, saat kurasakan benihnya membanjiri kewanitaanku menyatu dengan cairanku sendiri.

"Hah-hah-hah" Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan aku sudah tak dapat melakukan apa pun. Jika dia meminta bercinta lagi, aku jamin akan masuk rumah sakit setelah ini.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia masih sempat meremasi payudaraku. Bahkan dia masih kuat untuk menggigiti puncaknya. Sasuke ingin membangkitkan gairahku. Maaf Sasuke, bahkan untuk mendesah saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Namun ia menuntutku lagi, "Hi-na-ta ayo-"

"AAAAOOOOEEEKKKK"

Kami sama-sama terkejut kala mendengar tangisan itu, tangisan dari bayi kami yang baru berusia 11 bulan. Mendengar tangisan itu, entah kenapa aku mendapatkan kekuatanku lagi. Yang kudengar adalah umpatnnya, kala aku beranjak dari kasur dan langsung mengenakan jubah tidurku dengan sedikit agak limbung.

Aku menciumi pipinya yang chubby sembari menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi perempuan yang kini tenang dalam gendonganku. Aku sedikit bermain dengannya saat kusadari Sasuke menepuk pundakku. Inilah yang kubenci darinya, dia terlalu egois bahkan pada darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dia membenci kehadiran bayi yang kami beri nama Sashimi. Sasuke mengklaim bahwa makhluk yang tak bersalah itu telah merebut keberadaanku darinya. Aku sampai pernah bertengkar hebat dengannya gara-gara masalah itu.

Aku tak habis pikir, bukankah dia yang selama ini bercinta denganku dan memasukkan benihnya dalam rahimku, jadi jangan salahkan bayi ini kalau dia hadir ditengah-tengah kami. Mungkin setelah ini akan lahir anak haram yang lain lagi, aku tak peduli. Memikirkan itu membuatku semakin stress, bahkan mungkin aku bisa gila.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun aku harus memandikannya" mendengar kalimatku barusan Sasuke mendecih dan dengan wajah yang ditekuk berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak dan mengurusiku, Hinata" kata-kata Sasuke dari dalam kamar mebuyarkan perhatianku yang sedang fokus menyuapi Sashimi di ruang makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku meletakkan Sashimi di kursi bayinya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi. Tanpa disuruh lagi, aku mengambilkan kemeja, jeans serta pakaian dalamnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

Hari ini pasti ia akan bekerja lagi, aku benci pekerjaannya sebagai seorang petinju. Dia begitu terobsesi menjadi seorang petinju profesional, sehingga acap kali meninggalkanku dan Sashimi pergi berlatih dengan pelatihnya di Kiri.

"Hinata, buatkan aku omasubi untuk sarapan" Perintah Sasuke, sembari memakai pakaiannya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Begitu kami sampai di ruang makan aku mendapati Sashimi yang menangis meraung-raung, naluri keibuanku pun menyuruhku untuk memeriksa keadaan bayiku. Karena itu Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal, lagi.

Sashimi sepertinya mengompol, jadi mau tak mau aku yang harus mengganti popoknya, Sasuke tak akan pernah sudi melakukan itu. "M-m-maaf Sasuke-kun aku harus m-mengurusi Sashimi dulu" Aku sedikit takut Sasuke akan marah.

Tepat seperti yang kuduga, "Hinata, aku akan pergi bertanding, layani aku dulu" Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri memupuk keberanian untuk menyelanya, "Sasuke-kun, m-ma'af, Sashimi lebih membutuhkanku".

Kami pun diam, aku tahu Sasuke akan marah besar, mungkin umpatan-umpatannya akan memenuhi gendang telingaku lagi, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"DASAR BAYI SIALAN!"

Umpatan Sasuke berbaur dengan tangisan Sashimi, mendengung keras ditelingaku. Yang aku lakukan hanya menutup rapat kelopak mataku untuk membendung airmata yang terus mengalir.

Sasuke berlalu dengan bantingan keras pada daun pintu ruang tamu, dia pergi. Aku masih berdiri membelakangi Sashimi yang masih menangis. Dengan masih berlinang airmata, aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Ku dongakkan kepalaku memandangi beberapa piala-piala Sasuke hasil dari kejuaran tinju berjejer rapi di lemari kaca.

Tanganku merengkuh salah satu piala itu, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. Sasuke berubah semenjak menjadi atlit tinju. Seandainya Sasuke masih mau membagi cintanya untukku dan Sashimi, dengan senang hati aku pasti mendukung mimpinya menjadi seorang atlit tinju profesional.

Cukup sampai disini Sasuke, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"PRAKK!" Kuhempaskan piala terkutuk itu kelantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Aku berlari menghampiri Sashimi, ku peluk erat tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu.

"Sashimi, kita pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku memasuki gedung kejuaraan tinju di kota Kiri. Biasanya aku selalu bersemangat dan antusias. Tapi, kejadian tadi membuatku lesu. Itu karena bukannya pelukan dan ciuman mesra yang aku dapatkan dari Hinata sebelum pergi, melainkan sebuah pertengkaran.

Sial! Aku benci harus bertengkar dengannya, aku menyayanginya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku lebih benci saat ia mengacuhkanku. Aku cemburu dengan bayi itu yang lebih disayangi Hinata. Aku kan kekasihnya, bukan maksudku aku partnernya, bukan juga. Ck! Aku sendiri tak tahu hubunganku dan Hinata itu seperti apa. Kami lebih dari sekedar kekasih, karena kami melakukan hubungan suami istri, tapi kami tidak menikah.

Berfikir seperti itu, mengingatkanku akan janji untuk menikahinya. Tapi, aku hanya orang miskin yang hidup seorang diri di dunia ini. Itulah alasan aku menjadi atlit tinju, mengumpulkan uang dan menikahinya. Memang sih, gajinya sedikit, karena aku memang masih kelas amatir. Tapi aku janji, sebentar lagi akan membawanya keluar dari penderitaan dan hidup dengan layak.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ku pandangi Suigetsu sedang memasang pembungkus dikedua pergelangan tanganku dan juga buku-buku jariku.

Setahun lalu, aku menerima ajakan pria ini menjadi seorang atlit tinju. Berkat dirinya yang telaten melatihku, aku bisa berjaya di ring tinju, meskipun masih jauh untuk masuk kejuaraan dunia. Minpiku adalah menyabet sabuk WBA. Dan itu jelas tidak mudah. Yah! Kita memang harus berjuang sedikit-demi sedikit dulu seblum mencapai keberhasilan. Selama ini hanya ia yang selalu memberiku semangat untuk terus berjuang. Dialah sosok sahabat bagiku. Aku bisa mengutarakan seluruh isi hatiku padanya.

"Hinata."

Suigetsu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca pikiranku, ia melirikku dengan ekor matanya. "Kalian bertengkar lagi, eh?". Dengan telaten Suigetsu memasangkan sarung tinju untuk melindungi tulang tanganku. "Hn!" kali ini ia memasangkan penjaga mulut. "Dewasalah sedikit Sasuke, jangan gunakan nafsu, tapi perlakukan Hinata dengan penuh cinta, itu yang sering kugunakan pada Karin" Suigetsu hendak memasangkan penutup kepala, tapi aku menolaknya.

Aku kembali melamun. Benar sekali, Hinata pasti membutuhkan cinta. Bicara soal cinta, aku memang tidak memilikinya. Nafsu yang selama ini membimbingku, dan nafsu pula yang menjerumuskanku. Jika saja aku tidak memaksanya untuk memuaskan nafsuku, maka bayi itu tidak akan ada. Aku hanya mendatangkan penderitaan baginya.

"Ayo pemasanan dulu Sasuke!" lagi-lagi Suigetsu menginterupsiku.

Aku telah memakai penjaga pangkal paha dan sepatu tinju sebelumnya. Aku pun menghampiri Suigetsu yang berdiri di ring. Setelah melakukan pemanasan dan peregangan otot, Suigetsu menyuruhku memukul 'sansak' yang telah tergantung. Disanalah Suigetsu mengajarkan teknik dan gaya memukul yang baik. Sesi latihan yang harus ku lalui sebelum mengikuti kejuaraan tinju nasional kelas bulu-junior malam ini. Aku harus menunjukkan yang terbaik malam ini agar dilirik oleh promotor yang terkenal itu. Akihiko Honda.

.

.

.

Sebelum bertanding, Suigetsu membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku "Menangkan pertandingannya dan lamarlah Hinata". Mendengar itu darahku bergejolak, dan nafasku memburu. Sabarlah Hinata, aku akan menikahimu secara layak.

Bel tanda pertandingan akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi, aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah itu aku menatap wajah lawanku yang baru naik ke ring. Toshiaki Nishioka, seorang pria paruh baya yang lumayan terkenal, di kelas 'bulu-junior'. Pria yang hampir masuk kejuaraan WBA di Jepang tahun lalu. Tapi, aku tak boleh pesimis dulu. Aku pasti bisa. Jangan remehkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Wasit pun berdiri diantara kami berdua yang saling membungkuk, penghormatan sebelum bertanding. Dan bel kedua pertanda pertandingan dimulai pun berdentang. Aku mulai melancarkan teknik pukulan-pukulan _jab_ yang selama ini kupelajari kearah muka dan badannya. Tak kusangka dia bergaya ortodok sama sepertiku, dan tentu saja pria berusia 33 tahun itu tak mau kalah, dengan membalas seranganku dengan teknik _straight_.

Pertandinganku berlangsung sengit, rupanya tidaklah mudah menjatuhkan lawanku yang lebih senior. Aku telah berusaha menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan teknik _hook_ andalanku, namun hebatnya ia bisa membalasnya dengan pukulan _uppercut_-nya. Pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Awalnya aku berencana akan menang dalam dua ronde, tapi ini sudah hampir empat ronde dan belum ada satu-pun dari kami yang tumbang.

Kami mendapatkan istirahat setelah ronde ketiga ini berakhir. Salah satu kru dengan sigap mengompres beberapa luka memar diwajahku, paling parah adalah begian pelipis kiriku. Sedangkan kru yang lain menyodorkan air mineral untuk minum dan mengguyur kepalaku. Aku harus bisa menang dironde ini, sebelum tenagaku benar-benar habis dan membiarkannya menumbangkanku. Semoga saja.

Setelah istirahat berakhir, aku kembali maju, sekilas aku melihat Suigetsu berada ditengah hingar-bingar penonton meneriakkan kata-kata semangat untukku.

Saat aku tengah berhadapan dengan lawanku, aku memejamkan oniksku sejenak. Aku membayangkan Hinata memakai gaun pernikahan warna putih sambil tersenyum bahagia padaku. Dan dia menggendong, Sashimi, ?

Saat bel kembali berdentang, aku melancarkan aksiku dengan melayangkan pukulan kombinasi _long hook_ dan _cross_. Entah kenapa aku seperti mendapatkan kekuatan saat membayangkan Hinata dan Sashimi. Merekalah hidupku, merekalah cintaku. Hinata dan Sashimi.

_'Sasuke-kun! Aku hamil, tidakkah kau bahagia?'_

_'Aku memberinya nama Sashimi, (SASuke-HInata-MIkoto) yang artinya 'hati'!'_

Beberapa saat kemudian aku berhasil melakukan _knock-down_ pada lawanku. Ia terlihat _KO_ dan tidak bergerak. Bibirku yang sobek dan berdarah mengulas senyum, saat wasit mulai menghitung 1-10. Tepat dihitungan kesepuluh, wasit mengumumkan kemenanganku yang juga telah diakui oleh beberapa hakim disana.

Aku berhasil, Hinata!

Suara riuh penonton menggema di gedung itu, aku hanya memandang Suigetsu yang tersenyum bangga sambil memberikan acungan dua jempol untukku.

.

.

Tepat, saat aku hendak berjalan pulang, Suigetsu menahanku. "Sasuke, titip salam buat Hinata dan Sashimi. Kau harus bangga menjadi seorang ayah!"

DEG!

A-ayah, aku seorang ayah huh?

Ya, aku seorang ayah bagi Sashimi dan suami bagi Hinata. Entah mengapa aku merasa hatiku menghangat saat disebut ayah. Tak terasa setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Maafkan aku Sashimi! Kau adalah hati yang menghubungkanku dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Aku telah menyiapkan sebuah cincin yang akan kugunakan untuk melamar Hinata malam ini. Aku hendak mengetuk pintu rumahku. Namun, aku kaget saat mengetahui itu tidak terkunci. Padahal, ini sudah tengah malam. Apa mungkin Hinata lupa?

Begitu kulangkahkan kakiku diruang tamu, kegelapan menyambutku. Aku yakin Hinata sudah tidur dan lupa mengunci pintu. Diruang keluarga yang juga gelap, aku meraba-raba tempat saklar lampu. Setelah dapat, aku memencetnya. Namun aku kaget saat mendapati piala kebanggaanku bercecer dilantai.

Apakah ini ulah Hinata? apakah dia marah? Seketika dadaku terasa sesak.

Aku pun berlari ke dalam kamar. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut melihat lemari pakaian yang terbuka lebar. Separuh isinya menghilang, dan itu pakaian Hinata. Aku mencari Hinata dan Sashimi ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Namun, aku tak mendapati siapapun.

Aku berhenti mencari saat sampai di ruang makan. Aku jatuh terduduk di dekat kursi bayi Sashimi, saat membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Hinata disana. Air mata tak dapat lagi kubendung, aku tidak bisa kehilangan Hinata. Kenapa disaat aku mulai sadar, mereka malah pergi meninggalkanku?

.

.

.

"HINATAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hell yes! Ini oneshot minna. Tapi, pas mau nulis 'The End' kok nggak rela ya?

Okidoki! Ini lemon pertama buatan saya yang terinspirasi dari vid-clip 'One More Night-by Maroon5'. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide dengan author yang lain. Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian melalui review, kalau banyak yang ndak suka, saya bakalan hapus ini.

Boleh curhat nggak? Saia silent reader. Dan kalian tahu kan gimana rasanya jadi reader yang haus akan fanfict SasuHina. Oleh karena itu saia mohon ama author2 kondang, mohon banget publish semua fict anda yang ber-pairing SH, karena saia selalu baca, meskipun jarang (hampir nggak pernah) review.

Buat semua reader yang juga bernasib sama, saia persembahkan fanfict 'gaje' saya ini untuk anda semua

...semoga berkenan...

.

.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with Love


End file.
